The main aim of this Core will continue to be the provision of neuropathologic diagnostic expertise to the clinical core, the Satellite Clinic, Projects 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5. We will accomplish this by examination of brains from subjects in these studies, by providing well characterized tissue specimens, and by examining tissue from animal studies. Other aims include: 1) the rapid removal and freeze-preservation of brain tissue slices from study patients, both normal and demented subjects and make these tissue samples available to interested investigators; 2) quantification of Alzheimer changes in study subjects and controls by automated image analysis; 3) correlate the extent of ApoE deposition in tangles and plaques in old and young AD patients; and 4) correlate the severity of AD changes with the ApoE phenotype of the subjects.